moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Shimmer and Shine
''Finding Shimmer and Shine ''is an upcoming 2019 American computer-animated comedy adventure crossover film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It is a crossover between the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo ''and the Nickelodeon animated series ''Shimmer and Shine. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 27, 2019. Plot In a quiet and tranquil village called Paradise City, a young girl named Leah visits the beach side for a vacation. She calls out her genie friends, Shimmer and Shine, to come out and join the fun. Suddenly, a seagull swoops down and snatches Leah's genie bottle necklace and tosses it into the ocean. After Leah makes a wish to get it back, the three friends are magically transported into the ocean. The wish also turned the girls into mermaids. Meanwhile, above the surface, a man named Jeff and his dog, Scott, are waiting patiently in a boat, looking for possessions to bring back to Jeff's gift shop. Scott dips his head into the water and spots Leah, Shimmer, and Shine swimming around. After Scott alerts Jeff, he eagerly grabs the fishing nets and tosses them into the water. While the girls are swimming around, looking for the necklace, Leah makes a second wish to be able to communicate with fish. When the wish is granted, Leah asks a group of fish if they've seen her necklace. Before they could answer, they all swim away quickly with fear, leaving Leah confused. The girls turn around to see a giant fish net coming towards them. When the net grabs a hold of Shimmer and Shine. Jeff lifts the net up to the surface and throws the genies onto the boat. Leah watches helplessly as Jeff and Scott quickly take off in the boat with the genies. Elsewhere, a blue tang fish named Dory is swimming around, playing hide and seek with Nemo, a young clownfish. Dory, who suffers from short term memory loss, forgets she was playing the game when she finds a shiny necklace halfway sunk in the bottom of the ocean floor. While Dory is admiring the necklace, Marlin, Nemo's overprotective clownfish father, finds Nemo and swims towards Dory to scold at her for forgetting about the game. Nemo looks up to see Leah swimming around in circles. Leah looks down and sees the three fish, while also finding the genie necklace that Dory is now wearing around herself. She swims towards them to retrieve the necklace and ask for help. After their introduction, Leah asks the guys if she could help them find her genies. Having no clue what genies are, Nemo and Dory happily accept Leah's favor. Marlin, reluctant at first, agrees to help out Leah. The four friends set out to find the genies. Meanwhile, Shimmer and Shine wake up to find themselves trapped inside a fish tank in gift shop called "Sea Shell City by the Sea Shore". The twins are suddenly greeted by a sea star named Jesse, a rainbow fish named Marine, and a hermit crab named Pete. The genies introduce themselves to their new friends and tell them that they are really genies, which their new friends are wowed by. Even though they love their new friends, Shimmer and Shine still hope that Leah will come find them soon. Elsewhere, Leah, Nemo, Dory, and Marlin arrive to the surface to the docks. When Leah hops out to the docks, her mermaid tail magically turns back into legs. Leah goes through each boat to figure out which one took away Shimmer and Shine. In one of the boats, Leah finds blue and pink magic carpet dust and a business card. Leah, having a clue of where her genies are, grabs a bucket from the boat and grabs Nemo, Dory, and Marlin with it. They set out to downtown Paradise City. Back at the gift shop, Shimmer and Shine show off some of their magic to their new friends. Jeff grabs Shimmer and Shine and attaches "SOLD" signs on their tail fins. Jesse explains that someone has already purchased the two and are on their way as they speak to pick them up. Pete asks the twins why they can't use their magic to return back to Leah. Shimmer informs them that Leah makes them more powerful when they grant wishes for her. The twins hug each other in fear, hoping Leah will soon come find them. In downtown Paradise City, Leah and her fish friends go through different shops and obstacle courses, looking for the genies. After going through many places while also having a great time, they stop at a pirate-themed restaurant, where a kind waitress assists Leah and her friends. She tells Leah that Sea Shell City by the Sea Shore is located on an island, which is only 10 miles away from Paradise City. Thanking the waitress, the four friends head back to ocean. Back in the water, Leah transforms back into a mermaid. They bump into Crush the sea turtle, who takes Leah, Nemo, Dory, and Marlin through a current that'll lead them to the island. A few moments later, the guys arrive to the island, which looks deserted at first. Leah's legs magically replaces her mermaid tail. When Nemo spots the gift shop, they all run inside. Shimmer and Shine sees Leah and yell out for her. Leah quickly runs over to the tank to collect her two friends. Jeff mistakes Leah for the customer who bought the genies and bids them a good day. Before they could leave, another girl walks into the shop, demanding the genies. Jeff realizes his mistake and tries to confiscate Shimmer and Shine from Leah. Jesse, Marine, and Pete round up every sea creature in the shop and attacks Jeff and the girl, allowing Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Nemo, Dory, and Marlin to escape. Shimmer and Shine poofs up a magic carpet. After everyone hops on, they take off and head back to Paradise City. Jeff makes it out of the shop and launches a cannonball at Leah and her friends, forcing them to jump out of the carpet and fall into the ocean. Jeff spots where they fell and swims towards them. Leah wishes for there to be a way to get rid of Jeff. Shimmer and Shine grant Leah's wish and poofs up a large group of whales. Dory uses her whale speaking ability to order the whales to attack Jeff. The whales suddenly jump up to the surface and creates a giant wave to push Jeff all the way back to the island, crashing head first into the shop. Jesse, Marine, Pete, and the rest of the sea creatures quickly run past Jeff and head back to the ocean. Leah and her friends finally arrive to the shores of Paradise City. Leah thanks Nemo, Dory, and Marlin for helping her find her genies. Nemo, Marlin, and Dory happily wave goodbye as they head back into the ocean. Leah and her genie friends hug and embrace each other. The three friends heads over to downtown Paradise City. As the film closes, Dory wakes up and realizes that everything that just happened was all just a dream. As she falls back asleep, she wonders where her parents are, revealing that this takes place somewhere before the events of Finding Dory. Voice cast * Alina Foley as Leah, a young girl who is best friends with her genies. * Eva Bella as Shimmer, an optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. * Isabella Cramp as Shine, a courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a forgetful blue tang fish. * Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish and Marlin's son. * Albert Brooks '''as '''Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father and Dory's friend. * Rob Riggle as Jeff, the proud owner of Sea Shell City By the Sea Shore Gift Shop and the main antagonist of the film. He and his pet dog, Scott, kidnap Shimmer and Shine and take them to the shop. * Dee Bradley Baker '''as '''Scott, Jeff's pet dog who assists his owner by helping him kidnap the twin genies. * Alexander Gould as Jesse, a sea star who befriends Shimmer and Shine at the gift shop. Gould voiced Nemo in the 2003 original film, and the two truck drivers in Finding Dory. * Rose Byrne as Marine, a rainbow fish who befriends Shimmer and Shine at the gift shop. * Jason Alexander '''as '''Pete, a hermit crab who befriends Shimmer and Shine at the gift shop. * Andrew Stanton '''as '''Crush, a green sea turtle who lives on the East Australian Current. Production The film is part of the Disney-Nickelodeon collaboration deal. After the success of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad, Nickelodeon was willing to do another collaboration with Disney. The results were The Loud House of Notre Dame, SpongeBob vs. the Forces of Evil, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, Finding Shimmer and Shine, The Loud House Gets Wrecked, and Finding Shimmer and Shine 2. Release The film, 65 minutes at length, is set to premiere on Nickelodeon Memorial Day 2019. Sequel Main article: Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 ''Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 ''has been officially announced and is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on March 18, 2020. Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Crossover films